teletubbies go hyper-active
by butterflycuddles
Summary: so here is my first story and this is when the teletubbies go on a suger fever and run around the human world I hope u enjoy
1. Chapter 1 bakery

it was i nice day in teletubbyland the teletubbies were playing in the land as the baby sun watches gurgling happily in the blue sky,then the teletubbies went to their home to eat tubby toast. tinky winky. dipsy and po sat down ready for the toastwhile laalaa waws standing next to the toaster (i think) " tubby toast" she annouced then she started strenching and pressed the button and she quickly sat down on her seat the machine shooted out a tubby toast and it landed on dipsy's plate, the second toast landed on tinky winky's plate, the third one landed on po's plate

then they decided to make muffins, unfortuanly they putted extra sugar in the batter, they ate the muffins in 31 seconds flat then they wanted to eat cookies. they made 12 cookies and ate in 10 seconds flat and they drank water and went outside to watch children on their tummies.

the windmill picked dipsy, then teletubbies surroned dipsy and it showed a little girl having a tea party, **"hello" said the girl** "eh oh" repiled the teletubbies **" me and my friends are having a tea party**" **said the girl then she went to get a plate of cookies and a tea pot. one of her friends named Luaren got the tea pot and said " were using real tea" then she started pourin the tea in everyone's mug the seeped the tea and felix delicat;ly putted some sugar in his tea. then Amy handed out the biscutis and they all ate it. it was time for the girl's friends to go home and they went "BYE" she said.**

then the light disapperedin dipsy's tv tubbie, then they all went to play around and the baby sun shrieked in delight

**A/N i find that baby sun annoying sometimes anyway i hoped u enjoyed this chapter**


	2. Chapter 2 tubbies go wild

The teletubbies felt like a rocket with all that sugar in their body so they went zooming around while the baby sun watched happily at them.

Then the baby sun had an idea and called the teletubbies over. " hey friends! since you have this energy i thought you would like to go run around the human world" the baby sun said mischeviously, the teletubbies looked at each other but then agreed and before you know it there for to cause some trouble.

They sure caused loads of damage! The newspaper was all about them: **At 16:00pm a little yellow freak robbed a jewellery shop and got away before the police got there. In the evening at 18:00pm a greenish thing with a dipstick on it's head stole money from a casher in a pharmecy. At 15:00pm a purple little thing was caught drink-driving in the town square. At 17:00 a short red ketchup-like thing was shooting everyone in it's path.**

Right now the teletubbies are eating sweets in a park while a angry mob is running after them. They gasped and took the things they stole and ran back to teletubbyland.


	3. Chapter 3- resting

When the teletubbies were playing together they suddenly felt like a rocket full of energy then they all started roaming about, when the baby sun saw this she suddenly had a mischevious idea and called the teletubbies over " hi friends i just had an idea since you all got this energy why don't you go running around the human world?" said the baby sun, the teletubbies blinked, then they agreed.

mins later they left teletubbyland and went to the human world,they started running around as if they were crazy creatures.

Laalaa went into a shop, broaght some ice-cream and went out without paying, po went into a playground and knocked all the toys over, tinky winky crashed into a classroom and scribbled all over the board and dipsy stole jewels from ladies' neckleses.

then they putted all their stuff in the middle of the road and jumped all over them, then the people that they cuased trouble too went over to them. the teletubbies saw this and ran away to teletubbyland.

**A/N i hoped u enjoyed this chapter because i was having fun typing this**


	4. Chapter 4-bonus chapter

**A/N this is a little bonus chapter i made.**

The teletubbies were doing a little performence on stage. first was po. She cam up on stage and sang a random song with random lyrics that lasted for 5 mintues maximum.

As soon as she was finished the rest of the teletubbies twirled into view and sang a song:

" were the teletubbies,teletubbies teletubbies, were the teletubbies in the **1900s** " and they were dancing s they were singing until Dipsy got the microphone.

" Listen here, were the teletubbies in the 1900s up to the 2000s and that is when we stopped on CBeebies, until it was December on to January then it was ferburury and it was March in the current op not to todayyyyyy" then thy lol bowed and got off to play.

A/N I had no idea what that rap was but I hoped u enjoyed it!


End file.
